A Week of Pepperony
by BetterxWithxAxPen
Summary: For Pepperony Week on Tumblr. Each day is a new theme featuring our favorite couple. TonyxPepper (Rated M for one of the days)
1. Day 1

_**A/N: I owe so many things, but I couldn't resist giving into writing about my favorite otp for "Pepperony" week. I am a few days behind, but I am writing a total of three of these in one day to catch up! The stories will also be featured on my writing Tumblr, writingsavesthesoul. Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Injury/Hurt & Comfort**

* * *

Today was the first anniversary of the events of New York, and Tony hated today since the moment he woke up.

From hearing that his day was to be spent with the Avengers doing all the things he avoided with Stark Industries (Press conferences, meetings, interviews), to knowing that Pepper was going to be working and not with him at all, Tony was not pleased. Pepper had her own busy day in the office, because, as she put it, she actually did her work, Tony just showed up. He had Pepper in text, a few phone calls here and there, but nothing compared to having Pepper at his side, keeping him calm. A text message did not dull the shaking in his body from an oncoming panic attack like Pepper holding his hand did.

Then, there was the feeling that something was wrong with Pepper. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She seemed fine; she wrote him like nothing was wrong, her usual sass and sarcastic use of emoticons aplenty. But something seemed off. Tony was not an expert on emotions, especially a woman's, but he knew Pepper. He knew when something was wrong, even if they were miles away, only texting or calling when they could. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out, that he couldn't ask. Every second he was pulled away from his thoughts and from her to answer some question he didn't want to answer. To play the superhero when he just wanted to go home and see what was wrong.

When Tony finally got to go home, after a shawarma dinner with the group, he was exhausted. Thor was loud, Natasha down-right gave him the creeps, Clint was surprisingly absent (Which made Tony want to storm out, but Fury kept a firm hand on his collar at all times), Steve seriously needed to get laid, and Fury treated Tony like a misbehaving dog most of the day. Bruce was the only one Tony really could tolerate today, and even he was too uncomfortable in his own right to ease Tony's mind. So, mentally, physically, emotionally, Tony was spent. All he wanted was to go home to Pepper and sleep.

The penthouse was dark when Tony arrived, making the feeling of worry pool in his stomach. He put a hand to his Bluetooth in his ear, speaking calmly to JARVIS, in case there was something indeed wrong. "JARVIS… Where is Pepper..?" He put his back to one of the walls, hiding until he had a full assessment of the situation.

"Ms. Potts is in the bedroom, sir. She requested the lights to be off and no disturbances." The AI spoke, making Tony sigh in relief, for only a moment. Pepper was not the one to sit in the dark. It was too early for her to go to bed, especially since she told him she would wait until he was home, having missed him just as much as she had missed her.

Tony began to walk towards his room, speaking still only to the AI, not wanting to alert Pepper that he was home right away. "Statistics on Ms. Potts, JARVIS..." He ordered, stopping at the door to the bedroom. The light of a TV shone under the door, but he heard no sound. Only, what he prayed wasn't, the sound of soft sobbing.

"Vitals on Ms. Potts: Signs of distress, having accumulated over the course of the day. Lights are off in the bedroom, but the television is active, with no sound. Ms. Potts has her cell phone on, but has not answered any calls. She has requested that no one speak to her until you arrive home, and for myself to notify her when you arrive. Shall I notify her now?" In Tony's mind, JARVIS sounded as worried for Pepper was Tony was.

"No, JARVIS... Thank you. Please keep all calls on hold and all interrupts away for the night unless proved urgent." He took out his Bluetooth, cutting off JARVIS' reply of confirmation. Opening the door slowly, Tony peeked in, and the image he saw before him confirmed every worry he had throughout the day. Pepper was not okay, even if she said she was. He knew her better than she thought he did.

Pepper was curled up in bed, knees to her chest, face partly hidden by her face in the blankets as she sobbed. A glass of wine was on the bedside table, but untouched, unlike the box of tissues at its side. On the TV, playing over and over, as if she had put it on replay herself, was the footage of Tony in the suit, holding onto the missile for dear life, flying off towards the black hole and disappearing. Clutched in Pepper's hand was her phone, a picture of her and Tony on the screen. Smiling, happy, recent. But the picture didn't match Pepper's demeanor. Or the words she was mumbling over and over under her breath.

"Why didn't I answer...? Why didn't I answer...?"

Tony's heart twisted, because he knew exactly what Pepper was thinking of. When Tony had called, right before he was sucked away, when Pepper didn't answer. They had spoken about it, many times. Tony had told Pepper he didn't blame her, he wasn't angry, he understood. She had been in shock, she didn't know he had called. While he assumed that she had been okay, the woman before him proved she wasn't. Pepper still felt so much guilt over that day, and he felt his heart breaking over and over with every sob that came from her.

Tony didn't speak, didn't let her know he was in the room. He just went to her side, shocking her when he sat by her, and pulled her into his arms. His fingers ran through her hair, and he wasn't surprised when she didn't protest. She only curled into him, sobbing, clinging to his shirt as if he would disappear at any moment. Tony wanted nothing more than to hold her, to put her back together again as she broke apart. She had done it for him so many times, she had been his rock, his support through it all, and he had to do the same for her.

Grabbing the remote off the bed, he turned off the TV, and pulled Pepper into his lap. Letting her cry before she finally had the strength to speak. She was still sobbing, but not as hard as she had before he walked into the room. "Tony... I am so sorry… I should have picked up… What if you would have...?" She trailed off, and Tony could practically feel her throat closing up at the prospect of him dying that day. It made him feel the early trembling of his attacks, but he forced it down. This wasn't about him. This was about Pepper.

"Pepper… We can't think about that… It wasn't your fault. It wasn't. You didn't know. And I am here... Honey..." He picked her head up gently with his fingertips, seeing the tears still falling down her eyes. It broke him to the deepest pit of his soul. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed her forehead, making her close her eyes, then he kissed both of her eyelids until the tears began to slow. "I will never leave you, Pepper..."


	2. Day 2

_**A/N: Enjoy part two!**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Pre-Relationship**

It didn't surprise Virginia "Pepper" Potts that her boss of five months, Anthony "Tony" Stark, was drunk. It didn't surprise her that he was in the presence of a female, or, from what she heard, multiple. She was used to it by now, since it all began about a month of her working for Mr. Stark. It didn't surprise her a single bit that this phone call was what woke her at three in the morning, ended abruptly without her speaking to Tony more than two minutes by one of his harem taking his phone and hanging up on Pepper. All she did was roll her eyes, sigh, and used her blackberry to send out several texts to prepare for the morning. One to Tony's dry cleaners, one to Happy, one to the maid to warn her not to come in, and one to Tony, telling him she was dead serious about finding a new job.

She woke up at six am, mentally preparing herself for what she knew she was going to see. Doing the math in her head of how much the dry cleaning bill for Tony's "Friends' was going to entitle as she dressed. Ignored how much she wanted to strangle her boss as she drove with Happy to his home and he ignored all her phone calls due to sleeping, she guessed. She cursed herself for ever walking into Tony Stark's office and gaining her job as his PA when she arrived to his home to find what looked to be women's panties hanging from the fountain outside. She began to wonder what her compensation for quitting this job would be as she went inside to find two women passed out on Tony's couch, and two more asleep in his bed with him.

Tony looked so sickly peaceful while he slept, one girl lying on each of his arms.. Pepper wanted to punch him in the eye.

She kept Happy in the car as she cleaned the living room and Tony's room. She gave Happy the dresses of Tony's companions, which Happy brought back from the dry cleaners an hour later, with a mumbled sentiment that he too needed a new job. She programmed JARVIS to allow all of Tony's calls to go to her blackberry instead of bothering him so he could rest. By the time the two women in Tony's bed finally crawled out, the two in the living room were gone, the place was spotless, and Pepper was waiting for them, each arm holding a dress bag, and each hand holding a coffee.

"Who are you?" The blonde in the overly blue lace panties with matching bra asked with a sour tone, the bottled red-head at her side both rubbing sleep from her eyes and attempting to adjust her bra. They both were glaring at Pepper, especially since she was giving them the most forced smile known to man.

"I am Mr. Stark's assistant. And I am here to take out the trash." She handed them the coffees and their dresses. "I assume from the fake glitter on your chest that the glittery pink one is yours." She spoke to the blonde, and then to the red head, "And that leaves this… Lovely black dress as yours." Both girls kept their glares, and Pepper took out her blackberry, oblivious. "Happy will be taking you two home, your friends are in the car as we speak. Your dresses have been dry-cleaned, and all trace of anything you did with Mr. Stark deleted from your phones. And, before you ask, he will not being calling you back." She looked up, grin all fake sugar and malice.

Happy came to the door then, smirking at the anger in the girl's faces. "Come on, ladies. See you later, Pepper." He waved, both girls following him out, planning to dress in the limo.

"Ah.. So _she's_ the infamous Pepper Potts Tony wouldn't shut up about.." The blonde hissed, the red-head yawning with a shake of her head before closing the door.

Pepper didn't have time to dwell on their comments. She heard a deep chuckle behind her and turned, Tony standing there, a smirk on his face. He was shirtless, boxers hung low on his hips. Pepper had to tell herself over and over that he was her boss and she should never be attracted to him, reminding herself also of what she just had to do for this boss. "Taking out the trash, Pep? Is that what you always tell them?" He commented, going to her side to throw an arm around her shoulders. He smelt of heavy liquor and a scent that was all Tony and very pleasant.

Again, she forced herself to not care. "I do.. I honestly pity whatever poor soul you finally settle down with. That woman is going to lose her mind dealing with your antics." Pepper commented, shrugging Tony's arm off her shoulders.

Tony pouted a bit but then it was soon replaced with his smirk, and his arm once again on her shoulders. "Then maybe I'll just settle down with you, Pep." He almost burst out laughing when Pepper's cheeks turned pink, "I mean… Who else can put up with me?"

Pepper shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah… Not going to happen." She shrugged him off her again and went into her blackberry, checking if Happy had any incident with Tony's "Friends".

Tony pouted and let out a sound that was almost a whine. "Never say never, Pepper. You can fall for my charms, someday." He teased, wiggling his brows at her, earning another roll of Pepper's eyes.

"Tony, I know you. I will not date you. Plus, you are my boss." She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I am going back to enjoy my day off." She walked to the door, giving Tony a wave with a smirk of her own. "Stop having fantasies that will never happen, Tony!"

Tony smirked, going to the door, watching as Pepper got into the car with Happy. "I will have you one day, Potts! You'll see!"

* * *

**_A/n: Reviews make the world go round!_**


End file.
